


All I Want for Christmas

by SeaOfAshes



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911, Athena throws a party, Buck gets Christopher a puppy, Buckley-Diaz Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Eddie Asks Buck to Move In, F/M, Kisses, M/M, Mistletoe, No Smut, Papa Buck, abuela is mentioned, awful matching outfits, because of course they did, but Bobby and Hen knew, chanclas are mentioned, firefam - Freeform, i don't know how to tag, idk - Freeform, it snows, like I really don't, no beta we die like men, no sexy times, pretty soft stuff, sorry - Freeform, the team finds out about them, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaOfAshes/pseuds/SeaOfAshes
Summary: Buck shows up to the Diaz household with a dalmatian pup for Christopher, how could Eddie possibly say no?
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 21
Kudos: 295





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW IT'S NOT DECEMBER YET PLEASE FORGIVE ME.  
> Okay this can be read as a connection to This Ends Tonight bc of the puppy thing. I hope you guys enjoy this, I'm sorry I'm not the best writter and it might be a bit ooc but here you go.

Eddie cocked a brow as he heard a knock on his door, glancing at the time. It was 6:45 am...on Christmas day. He heard another knock and stood up as he ruffled his son's hair. "I'll be right back Mijo okay?"

Eddie opened the door and was met with a black and white, wiggling _something ._ He couldn't really make it out until it was lowered and revealed Buck, a sheepish smile on his face. "No."

Buck didn't say anything as he cradled the dalmatian puppy to him. The pup had a big red bow tied gently around it and was wiggling as fast as its tail wagged. Eddie couldn't look at the dog due to him wanting to hold it himself, but he couldn't really look at Buck either. Evan Buckley was basically a human golden retriever puppy and Eddie would guarantee that he was probably giving him those big puppy dog eyes and grin. He glanced up to confirm.

"Buck-" he started.

"Buck! Merry Christmas!" Christopher called out excitedly as he saw Buck in the doorway and came over. Oh no. Eddie was screwed. There was no way he could tell both of them no. Buck... maybe, but Buck _and_ Christopher. Not a chance. He now had a fucking dog. A cute little puppy. Because Buck wasn't enough right? Now he'd have two sets of big puppy eyes on him all the time.

"Hey buddy! Merry Christmas!! I'd give you a hug right now but my hands are full." Buck grinned widely as a look crossed Eddie's face and he knew he won. Eddie moved aside and allowed Buck to come in and closed the door behind him. Christopher's face lit up and Eddie's heart melted.

"You have a puppy?" Christopher said excitedly as Buck crouched down. 

"Correction little man _, You_ have a puppy. I told you I'd talk your dad into getting you a real one." Buck smiled softly as he and Christopher pet the dog, Eddie pulling out his phone to take pictures. Christopher was beaming as he walked over to Eddie and hugged him.

"Thanks Dad!" He said happily and Eddie hugged him, kissing his head. 

"Anything for you little man." Buck finally set the puppy down and it trotted over to Eddie and yipped at him. 

"He's pretty house-trained already, there's only been a few accidents here and there. Doesn't chew on furniture or anything but he does seem to be fond of sandals so I'd hide your secret mandal collection Eddie or dear ol spot might destroy them." Buck said and that made Eddie pause.

"Wait...is that why you've been watching Christopher over here? How long has the dog been at your place for?! And don't drag my chanclas into this or abuela is gonna come over and beat you with one _Buckley_." Eddie said and Buck laughed.

"Like hell she would, abuela loves me. You, however, yes she might hit with one. As for the pup, I've had him for a few weeks. Wanted to save you the trouble of training so I got the little rascal house-trained pretty well." Buck said as he watched the puppy curl up next to where Christopher sat in a chair. He turned and looked at Eddie and smiled sheepishly. 

"I know I should have talked to you about it first but I found a cat and took it to a rescue and seen him and…" Buck trailed off.

"Reminded you of the stuffed animal you got him and how much it helped?" Eddie guessed and Buck nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's okay Buck, but I hope you realize you're helping take care of him too. Besides like I could ever say no to both you AND Christopher. I haven't seen him smile like that in forever."

"I uh, I also talked to cap. He said he's fine with Spot being at the station when we're working 24 hour shifts, but any other shifts Carla said she doesn't mind keeping an eye on him. If he gets to be too much though I can take him back to my place and Christopher can visit him there and I can bring him here when I come over." Buck explained as they both watched Chris as he talked to the pup. Eddie chewed at his bottom lip. Right...Buck's place…

"Yeah uh, about that I actually...wanted to talk to you about it." Eddie said as he ran a hand through his hair, which was now growing out again slightly. He seen Buck tense.

"Y-you're not breaking up with me are you?" Buck said shakily and Eddie felt his heart drop momentarily.

"Wha-? Ev no I...why would you think that?" Eddie said confused. Buck avoided eye contact as he shrugged a shoulder.

"I...I mean, I know I'm not always the best or easiest person to be with and I was worried about the dog thing but I just couldn't bring myself to take him back there Eddie. And I make dumb choices and I'm stubborn and-" Buck took a shaky breath but before he could continue Eddie silenced him.

"Buck, baby, I'm not breaking up with you. Sure you're stubborn but it's something I love about you, you've got a heart of gold and you're absolutely great with Christopher and you're patient with me. Was I expecting you to show up with a puppy today? Not at all but...I don't mind. He's cute." 

"Then...what do we need to talk about?" Buck asked confused.

"I," Eddie rubbed at the back of his neck before returning the hand to the mug of hot cocoa in his hands. "I wanted to ask you if... well..hang on."

Eddie moved to set his mug down on a small table as he moved to the Christmas tree in the corner of the room and grabbed a small wrapped box before walking back over to Buck. Buck cocked a brow at him but took the box and began unwrapping it.

"By the way, I've got some more gifts in the car. My hands were uh..kinda full so if you wanna-" Buck's words died on his tongue as he opened the box and stared inside. Eddie watched him nervously, shifting his weight a bit. "Eddie is this...is this what I think it is?"

"Read the note, we stayed up late working on it together." Eddie said quietly. Buck nodded and took the folded up paper and read the following.

_'To our dearest Buck,_

_It would be to the Diaz boys happiest delight if you would just move in already. Thanks._

_Love,_

_Christopher & Eddie _

_P.s. Just say yes, your ass is here most of the time anyways. You literally have clothes in my dresser and closet and a toothbrush in the bathroom.'_

There was a picture drawn of the three of them and a Christmas tree, it resembled when they had gone together to go take Christopher to see Santa and pick out a tree together. Eddie chewed at his lip as he tried to read the look on Buck's face. Buck continued to look at and reread the note and then picked up the key in the box. It was attached to a chain with a picture of the three of them that Eddie had gotten an elf to take when they went to see Santa, and _E. Buckley_ engraved on it. Buck's eyes stung as he tried to fight tears. 

"You guys…want me to move in?" He said quietly as he looked up at Eddie. Eddie nodded slowly.

"Look you don't have to. I just figured that well...it would be nice and also probably easier for us and I mean you're literally here all the time Evan. What's the point of having to pay for a place you barely stay at? But if you're not ready to take that step yet, I understand that too." Eddie said as he glanced back to Christopher who was playing with a small toy train, the puppy sleeping under the tree now. Buck looked at Eddie and the scene in front of him. How could he not want this? Waking up to them every day, going to sleep knowing that he had Eddie right next to him and Chris in the other room. Buck rushed to Eddie and pulled him into a tight hug as he buried his face into his neck and mumbled something.

Eddie wrapped his arms around his boyfriend gently. "Is that a yes?"

"Yeah Eddie, of course I'll move in with you guys." Buck smiled that Buckley brand smile that could rival the sun as he quickly kissed Eddie and turned to move to sit by Christopher. 

Eddie smiled at the scene. Spot, the newest member of the Diaz family, jumped on Buck as soon as he sat down. Christopher following soon after as Buck told him he was moving in and wrapped his arms around the boy. 

Eddie grabbed the keys from Buck and went out to see what exactly was in his Jeep. Eddie took three steps out and walked back in. 

"Buck... please tell me that's not what I think it is." 

"Look man...this couch is wicked uncomfortable and I mean technically now it's _our_ couch. I'll help you bring it in later but there's some other stuff I got for you both in there if you wanna grab it." Buck answered as he played with Chris on the floor. 

"You really didn't need to get me anything though Buck, besides All I want for Christmas is you." Eddie winked as Buck let out a laugh. 

"You're such a sap Eddie." Buck said as he watched Christopher play with the train. Eddie shook his head and sighed to himself before he walked out and unlocked the Jeep. He reached in and grabbed the two bags of neatly wrapped gifts and made his way back inside. 

They spent the next twenty minutes opening the remaining gifts and trying to get Buck into the sweater abuela made for him that matched Eddie's and Christopher's own. 

"Let me guess. We're wearing these later?" Buck asked as he sat on the floor wearing a ridiculous snowman sweater.

"No actually, we're wearing these." Eddie reached behind the couch grabbing a box and slid it over to Buck who looked at it nervously.

He opened it and looked up at Eddie.

"Do I **have** to wear fancy clothes though?" 

"Athena asked if we could all wear something nice. Figured we'd pull out the red and green matching vests and shirts. Unless you want the ridiculous silver and gold ones. I have those in the room." Eddie laughed at the horrified look on Buck's face.

"Oh my God, Eddie we have to do the silver and gold ones. Athena wanted snazzy she'll f-..erm freaking get it. How flashy are they? We're going to steal the thunder from everyone but Christopher. No one could possibly steal that thunder." Christopher laughed as he was tickled sightly.

"Ev...they're awful. They've got little embroidered ornaments and reindeer on the vests. The shirts are like glittery. Just god awful." Eddie laughed.

"Perfect we're wearing them. Come on, chop chop. Let's go we got parties to get ready for!" Buck stood and stretched. 

"You got all your stuff ready little man right?" Eddie asked his son and Christopher nodded excitedly before Eddie kissed his forehead and watched his son head to his room. 

Buck smiled and headed down the hall to their room. That sounded nice, _their_ room. Theirs. Buck and Eddie's. Eddie followed close behind him before closing the door gently and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Buck turned in his arms and gently rested his forehead against Eddie's before pulling back and gently biting his nose. "Buuuckkk!!!"

Buck laughed loudly as he pulled away and pulled off the snowman sweater and folded it up tossing it on the bed. Eddie let his eyes roam over Buck's exposed torso as he wiped at his nose. 

"Show me these horrendous outfits Babe, let's see how bad they truly are." Eddie laughed at Buck and shook his head as he moved to the closet and pulled out two hangers.

"Silver is yours." Eddie handed him the hanger with the clothing on it and a look of amusement crossed his face at Buck's expression.

"I cannot believe...you actually paid for these things. Oh man these are so awful and I love it. But why do I get the silver?" Buck laughed as he shed his pants.

"Goes well with your eyes." Eddie said as he discarded his own clothing and pulled the younger man to him and kissed him. Buck sighed softly into his mouth as his lips moved against Eddie's. Buck moved a hand into Eddie's hair as Eddie cupped his face gently.

When they finally pulled back for air both were flashing a bright smile. "Guess we should hurry up and get ready huh?"

"Yeah...we probably should." Eddie sighed as he reached out for his outfit. The team was never going to let them live these outfits down but oh well. At least Buck would burn with him there...granted everyone but Bobby and Hen were probably going to be in for an even bigger shock. It wasn't unlike the two to dress up in sync or show up together. But tonight was the night they wanted to tell everyone about them. 

And besides, everyone would probably be too busy looking at Christopher anyway, the only normal one in this little family and the one wearing an actual great outfit for the party.

***

"Watch your step buddy, it's a bit slippery out here." Buck said as he kept a hand gently on Christopher's back. It had actually snowed a decent amount the night before and stuck around. Eddie held Spot as they made their way to the door and knocked.

Athena opened the door and the look on her face was priceless. "You two look like damn fools...but at least you can dress your son right."

The last bit she directed at Eddie before motioning them all in. "Buck I'm telling you if your dog messes up anything in this house-"

"He won't, if he does I'll replace it Athena." Buck reassured as everyone came over to greet them. Hen couldn't stop laughing as she took them in. 

"Oh my God. Maybe next time Christopher should dress you both, wow that is...ridiculous." Hen laughed out as she hugged them both. Chim shook his head and snapped pictures on his phone as Bobby rounded the corner.

"I-... y'know what I'm not even going to ask I'm just glad you three made it. Even if it's in those god awful outfits. Buck you look like you could pass as a disco ball in that shirt." Bobby laughed.

"Like you can talk Cap, I've seen pictures of your ice skating days remember that. Maybe we got the inspiration from that." Buck shot back. Eddie set Spot down giving him a gentle scratch behind his ear before taking off his leash and watched as the dog followed Christopher who was saying hi to everyone. 

"I can't believe you agreed to actually wear that. I mean don't get me wrong, the matching elf sweaters last year were awful but this is a whole different ball game." Chimney mumbled to Eddie who snorted softly. 

"I don't know, it's kinda growing on me. I love being a sparkling beacon of shimmering gold. Wouldn't you Chim?" Eddie said before adding, "Wait no I'm sorry you like your clothes covered in soot after getting stuck in a Chimney, sorry Fire Santa but some of us just gotta try to outshine...that." 

Eddie motioned to Buck who was laughing as he talked to Hen and kept an eye on Christopher who had taken to playing with the other kids. 

"Touché." Chim laughed as they moved to join the others.

***

"We should probably get him home soon, it's pretty late." Buck mumbled to Eddie as they stood in the doorway looking at Christopher who had fallen asleep on the couch next to Denny.

"Yeah, it's been a busy day for all of us. Between home, abuela's and here...I'm exhausted." Eddie replied quietly and Buck nodded in agreement. Both turned their heads as someone cleared their throat behind them and looked at Hen confused. Hen's gaze flicked upwards and both followed her gaze up and Buck snorted.

"Mistletoe, how cliche." Eddie laughed amused. "Guess this could definitely be how we tell everyone."

Buck's smile widened as he pulled Eddie closer and their lips met softly, Eddie's tongue exploring the inside of Buck's mouth. The taste of peppermint on their tongues. Eddie could have stayed like that forever, leaning up into Buck as a hand carded through Eddie's hair. Eddie's hands rested on Buck's hips as they kissed. 

The sound of glass breaking startled them both and they broke apart turning to see everyone in the house staring at them wide eyed with the exception of the sleeping children, Bobby and Hen. Michael picked up bits of the glass Athena had dropped.

"I believe-" Chimney started to say but was cut off by Bobby.

"Actually cough it up, they've been together for 6 months. Hen and I will be taking that money." Bobby laughed. Hen smirked as everyone began pulling out their wallets and her and Bobby split it. Eddie and Buck were not at all surprised that the team had bet on them. Athena was staring daggers at her husband.

"And you didn't feel the need to share this information with me?" She looked between Bobby and Hen, "Either of you?"

"We were asked not to say anything, they wanted to tell people on their own time and also make sure that things would work out between them. Clearly it has if the matching keys are anything to go by." Bobby said as he gestured to the keys clipped to Buck's belt loop. 

"We were going to tell you guys sooner but just...didn't really know how to bring it up." Buck mumbled as Eddie snaked a hand around his boyfriend and gave everyone a soft smile. 

"Also uh... anyone free this weekend?" Buck asked looking around.

"Yeah why? Thinking double date or something?" Chimney asked as he glanced over at Maddie next to him.

"Make it a triple date." Hen said from her spot near the table.

"Uh no...more like does anyone wanna help me move?" 

"Y'know what I just remembered that I am busy this weekend sorry Buckaroo." Hen laughed and Chimney nodded in agreement.

"Yep I suddenly think I'll have the flu this weekend Buck. Looks like you're on your own." 

"You guys are ridiculous." Buck shook his head with fake hurt on his face. Eddie laughing as he pecked Buck's cheek. "Well at least you've got me to help you querido."

"Count me in too." Michael piped up from the corner. "If it gets me out of prior commitments I'm game. Just text me when you're ready."

"See now _there's_ a good friend. I hope the rest of you never need help moving. You can count on me to not help." Buck pouted earning eyerolls from everyone. 

"Papa," a small voice called out from the couch behind them and Buck and Eddie both turned.

"That definitely isn't me, he's never called me papa once in his young life." Eddie mumbled to Buck and pushed him forward. Eddie trying to fight back the smile at hearing his son call Buck that.

Buck went to Christopher who held his arms out and picked the boy up before sitting down and bringing him into his lap and talking to him.

"Damn, you two must really be serious." Athena said as she and Bobby walked closer and looked at Buck and Christopher laughing on the couch talking. 

"Yeah." Eddie took the mug of hot chocolate that Bobby handed him and nodded in thanks.

"Be careful with him Eddie. He's been through a lot and he really cares about you two, he can't handle anymore people leaving him." Bobby said low enough to where only Eddie and Athena could hear him as everyone else returned to their own conversations. Athena hummed her agreement. Eddie nodded and glanced at him.

"I know, between recent events and his past...I know how fragile things can get. We've both suffered a lot in different ways, and in similar ones as well. We know it's not always going to be easy but we're willing to give it our best. That's what you do when you love someone." Eddie muttered and took a drink and Bobby nodded.

"Boys got two brain cells but a heart of gold. I'm convinced those two brain cells are programed to be a good, stubborn firefighter and to love you and that boy right there." Athena laughed out as she touched Eddie's arm before turning away. Spot had taken to following Athena around most of the night and was back at it again causing her to roll her eyes but she bent down and pet him. Buck made his way over holding Christopher. 

"I think someone needs to get home." He said as he looked at the young boy falling asleep against his shoulder. Eddie reached out and gently patted Christopher's head and nodded.

"It is late, should probably get home before it starts snowing again." Eddie said and Buck hummed in agreement. They made their rounds saying goodnight to everyone and dealt with Chimney taking yet another picture of the three of them. 

"Take care, you boys get home safe." Athena called out after them.

"Yes Mom." Buck huffed out as he made his way to the door. Eddie finally got the leash back on Spot and made his way over as he said goodbye to everyone one last time and they headed to the truck.

***

"Alright he is out like a light." Eddie said as he made his way back into the living room and frowned as he looked around, not seeing Buck and his chest tightened. He glanced around before he let any thoughts creep into his mind and noticed one of the doors open slightly and made his way over to it. He stood in the doorway as he looked at his boyfriend standing outside as snow began to fall gently from the sky. Buck had his head turned up towards the sky but from this distance it seemed his eyes were closed. Eddie watched him silently for a few minutes before he pulled on his ridiculous Christmas slippers and made his way outside. The air was chilly against his skin but welcoming as he made his way to his boyfriend. 

"Buck?" He called out softly. Buck opened his eyes and looked over at Eddie, a soft smile on his face. Snowflakes stuck to his lashes, his big blue eyes bright in the darkness. "You okay?"

"Yeah it's just...well...I've never really had a Christmas like this before." Buck said quietly. "I mean...I-I've got a family now. Between you and Chris and the firefam...I was actually happy this year on Christmas. I didn't have some overwhelming fear of something going wrong and now it's snowing and everything just seems-"

"Perfect?" Eddie finished and Buck nodded and finally took in Eddie's appearance.

"Eddie you're gonna catch a cold being out here like that." Buck shrugged off his hoodie and handed it to Eddie who pulled it on. Both men looked up at the falling snow, the moon bright overhead. They stayed like that for what could have been hours or minutes, when Eddie finally looked at Buck the younger man was looking at him softly. "What?"

"I love you." He said quietly as he reached out a hand that Eddie took, allowing himself to be pulled towards the slightly taller man. 

"I love you too Buck." Eddie mumbled against his lips as he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Buck kissed him like his life depended on it, and Eddie loved it. He loved Buck and everything about him. He loved how everything he did, he did with everything in him. It was all or nothing with Buck. And Eddie loved him, every part of him. The good, the bad and everything in between and he knew Buck felt the same about him. Yet what mattered most at the end of the day was that Buck wasn't here for just Eddie, he was there for their son. Buck was there for Christopher every day and loved him just as much as Eddie did. He was a great father even before they had gotten together, Buck and Christopher had instantly clicked and Buck had been a second father to him. Tonight proved that Chris had thought of Buck that way, they hadn't really spoken to him about everything. He knew that something was happening between the two of them of course but he never really spoke to Christopher about what it meant for the three of them. Yet that was his Buck, and always has been from the start…and now it's Papa Buck. And that made Eddie's heart nearly burst. Buck nuzzled against Eddie's neck, breath warm against his skin. 

"What do you say we go back inside? It's freezing out here Buck." Eddie said shivering slightly as Buck laughed. 

"Yeah, let's go inside." Buck said as he headed back into the house but paused turning around. 

"Besides you have one last present to unwrap." He smiled wickedly when Eddie arched a brow at him, before jabbing two thumbs at himself. "This one right here."

Eddie laughed as he followed Buck inside and locked the door and both headed to their room. Eddie grinned as he watched Buck flop down on the bed. This was definitely the best gift he'd ever get on Christmas, and boy was he gonna take his sweet time with it. Eddie gave one last quiet laugh looking at Buck in his ridiculous shirt that he never changed out of before Eddie practically tore his own t-shirt off. It was gonna be a fun night.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You've made it to the end cool! Hope you liked it, feedback is always welcome just please be kind about it.  
> Be prepared for more Christmas/New Year's fics for the next month haha.  
> If you have requests I'll be happy to take em, can't promise I'll write them all or that they'll be spectacular but I'll do my best!!!  
> Find me on Tumblr [seaofashes](https://seaofashes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
